


Caught

by pacmansims90



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series), Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Sex, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Rule 63, Undercover Missions, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 17:43:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20764388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pacmansims90/pseuds/pacmansims90
Summary: Fresh out of a reconnaissance mission, tensions reach a fevered pitch between Starfire and her partner. Who's his partner you ask? None other than Jaycee Todd, a.k.a Red X. RedxStar, Rule 63. Request by ObeliskX. Some suggestive themes.





	Caught

_What in X'Hal's name hell was Nightwing thinking!? _Thinks Starfire. _Pairing me off with that zarbnarf!_

"All things considered, you do clean-up pretty nice, Kory." Said Starfire's partner, complementing his look for the night. He's wearing a fitted suit; navy-blue pants and suit jacket with a white dress shirt. On his feet are polished dress shoes. His usual orange-tan skin concealed by a holo ring.

Starfire looks to her companion, that stupid, alluring, condescending smirk on her face as she follows him down the dimly pathways of Jump City's waterfront.

She's dressed in a black cocktail dress, the length of which is about one quarter the way to her knees. Her toned, shapely, cream colored legs on display for any who cares to look in her direction. Her look is completed by black high heeled platforms, the design of them making it look like she has a collection of straps on her feet.

She flips her shoulder length black hair, her blue eyes hidden behind a pair of black framed glasses. "You can't stay mad forever, Kory."

Red-X A.K.A, Jaycee Todd.

There's been an influx drugs coming from the docks recently. Nightwing being the natural detective she is, had started to build a case against the supposed traffickers. Her most recent activity in this case had been surveillance. For that she needed a few teammates. Unfortunately, this drug case had basically been the only thing worth the Titans time outside of a few robberies here and there. As a result of that, Cyborg, Beast Girl and Raven were indisposed, training a rookie Titans team in the south. And Nightwing herself was chasing another lead tonight. She needed at least two other people for this mission.

Fortunately, Starfire and Jaycee had been talking recently (Jay had highjacked the frequencies of the Titan communicators), much to Nightwing's chagrin.

They'd often talk about mundane things, gossip about who they don't like in the hero community, and flirt.

Well, Jay would flirt anyway.

Kory wasn't exactly sure who to feel.

Though, if Kory were to be honest with himself, he would admit he didn't mind the flirting.

He saw his ex-girlfriend's desperation and recommended Jay for this assignment.

Never mind the part about her being Red X, a criminal.

"_Reformed criminal. The criminal part being alleged, of course. Not that you could ever prove anything, Chuckles. I perform security consultations these days. Some clients maybe of the unsavory sort, but their checks usually clear, so whatever."_ She had corrected.

It wasn't difficult to convince her either.

A hefty retainer, a tall, red-haired hottie on her arm and a chance to screw with Rachel Grayson is always good fun.

Their actual mission was to ID a few members of this supposed cartel. The intel that Rachel had gathered had stated there was an upper-echelon club on the waterfront that high-ranking members of that drug outfit had frequented. Kory was to be back-up in case something happened, and Jay was supposed to snap pictures of the members of this supposed cartel through a camera built into a pair of glasses.

Simple.

They could've achieved the same thing using Raven's abilities much more discreetly had he been available.

That way, the grief of dealing with Jaycee could've been saved.

Even the city police could've done this in Kory's estimation.

The Jump police department had gotten complacent due to the Titans handling most major crimes these days. Hell, a criminal would have to be really good or really stupid to think they can set up shop in this town, considering the team of heroes that acted as it's guardians.

And considering all Jay had to do was bat her eyelashes at a few of the supposed lieutenants in this operation, Kory's betting on the latter.

And a chat few times a genuine smile had found its way onto Jay's face.

_It was most stunning_, thought Starfire.

Jay rounds in front of him walking backwards, "Listen! I know you're upset, but at least you can stop ignoring me."

Kory grimaces, practically snarling at the dark-haired woman in front of him. He stops, the young woman following suit. "You complained to security, multiple times, that, and I quote, 'some long-haired creep is following me around.' How should I feel right now, Jay?"

She steps closer to him playing with the buttons of his shirt. "You should feel good. We've completed the mission. And you're going home with a beautiful girl."

Star responds by slapping the young woman's hands away from his chest, as they continue toward the parking spaces.

"Fine!" Yells Jay, "I apologized, but if that's not good enough for you, screw it you jackass! Excuse me for trying to have fun." She finished with fire in her eyes.

"By having me kicked of the club! What if something happened and you needed my help!" Said Starfire, almost screaming at her.

"Aww, so you care about lil' ol' me?" Said Jay, batting her eye lids playfully at the Tamaranean.

He sighs, pitifully, as they stop in front of their vehicle. "X'Hal, why have you punished me with by being acquainted with the most frustrating women." Said Star.

"Oh, I'm frustrating?"

"Yes, you and your sister."

"Well it's better than being a naive boy scout."

"Clorbag."

Jay scoffs at him, grabs him by his shirt and pulls him into a kiss.

He responds wrapping his arms around her waist, pulling her close.

They break their lip lock, resting their foreheads against each other. Kory sighs once more, "To answer your question, I do."

"I knew it," Said Jay, her genuine smile spreading across her face. "Took you long enough to realize it, cutie."

A blush spread across his face, "Well, what about you? How do you feel about me?" He asked sheepishly.

She laughs, still being held closely to him, "I know you're on the naïve side, Kory. But you can't possibly be this dense! This mission? This dress? The flirting? That kiss?"

A silence sits between the two for a few moments.

Jaycee piteously shakes her head.

Starfire finally gets a clue and asks, "So, what now?"

"Same thing you and Rachel did when you confessed to each other."

"How did you- Never mind, but here, on the pier. What if someone see us?"

"You hero types are so stuffy." Muttered Jay. "Is this our car?" She asked, pointing at a black SUV.

Kory nods in the affirmative.

"Great!" She gives the Tamaranean a shove, his back hitting the front of the vehicle.

He lets out an "oof" on impact. But before he can catch his breath, Jay's on him taking it in a kiss, pulling him down by his neck.

He responds by closing his arm around her form

Jay is soft and almost wispy in his arms, her kisses igniting a growing warmth in his chest.

Her hands snake their way up into his hair as she turns her head deepening the kiss.

His hands start to creep down her body, finding the bottom of her dress. He starts to hike it up…

"OK, break it up you two," ordered a JCPD officer, flashing his light on the two.

They'd been so caught up in each they didn't realize they've attracted an audience of about a dozen or so.

Apparently late Saturday nights on the pier are when the exhibitionists come out, but they can't really complain considering they chose to ignore the nice roomy backseat in the vehicle they were situated on.

Oh, well.

They both start to get themselves in order, straightening their hair, smoothing out wrinkles on their clothes and pull articles of clothing back into place.

There are murmurs of, "Isn't that Jaycee Todd?" "Who's that red head she's with?", along with mentions of Brianna Wayne and Rachel Grayson.

"What seems to be the problem officer?" Asked Jay, as finished pulling herself together.

The officer scratches his head, obviously embarrassed at the situation, "The manager of bar down the way called about a young lady leaving with a strange man fitting you guy's description. Said something about the man having multiple run-ins with security. Looks like they might've been mistaken. Carry on. After you two make it home of course."

The officer's goes on his way.

"Rachel's going to kill us." Said Kory, noticing all the phones pointed at them.

"I'll take care of her, don't you worry, cutie," she responded as grabbed his hand.

* * *

_BANG! BANG! BANG!_

"I'm going to kill him," muttered an irate Nightwing as she banged on Kory's door.

The door hisses open.

Just as Rachel is about to explode on Kory, she takes in the sight of her sister in what Rachel surmises to be Kory's dress shirt from last night, her hair disheveled, and love bites up and down her neck.

"Grayson," said Jay, "what the actual fuck!? It is way too early to be banging on doors. Some of us had _long_ night."

Blinking behind the lenses of her mask, she regains her briefly forgone rage. "Oh, I bet you did," Rachel yelled back at her, as she shoved a tablet in her face.

"What's this?" Said Jaycee. She takes in what's on screen of the tablet.

It's a story on the Jump City Gazette's website, the subject being a budding romance between Jaycee Todd and an as of the article's publishing a young man who's yet to be id'd by the newspaper.

The picture is of Kory with a nervous smile on his face huddling Jay into the passenger seat of a black SUV with the biggest smile on her face as she waives at the camera.

"Oh that, fun mission." said Jay, nonchalantly, smile forming on her lips.

"That's all you have to say?"

"What? I did the job what you paid me for, like the professional I am. Plus I'm in whirlwind romance with a cute, interesting and formerly single guy." She then produces the glasses used in last night's mission and hands them to Nightwing, "You're welcome by the way."

"You know what, forget it." Said Rachel. She starts to walk away, but then stops herself. "Listen, I thank you for what you did for me last night, but what game are you playing with Kory? Tamaraneans don't love lightly, you know."

"It's no game, and I'm aware of what I'm getting into. It's like I said, he's good looking and fascinating guy, and as far as love. I think it might be too soon to say all that."

"Despite how things have been since we parted last year, he's still a very dear friend. I'm just looking out for him."

"Yeah sis, message received. Our boy's in good hands. Sleeps like a rock though," she said looking back to Kory's resting form, fondly. "A tall, attentive, well endowed-"

"Jesus Jay!" Yelled Nightwing.

"What, don't act like you don't know!"

"Fine, fine whatever. I'll leave you two to, whatever you were about to do. Thank God Vickie soundproofed all the rooms. She muttered as she walked away.

Jaycee leaves the threshold, letting the door hiss shut as she walks back to bed.

She takes her spot next to Kory, lying her head on his chest.

His arms tighten around body.

She sighs in contentment.

"Weren't to loud, were we." She asked him.

"Compared to lasted night, you were like the kitten walking on cotton," He responded.


End file.
